Randomness At Its Best
by TTY7
Summary: All Lelouch wanted was a simple vacation to get away from the stress of being Zero. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count up the cost of going to the Ikebekuro District of the Tokyo Settlement. Yeah, he's going to wish he stayed home after this craziness. THE DEPRESSION HAS ENDED. CHAPTER FOUR IS BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Vending Machines

A/N: And this is randomness at its best folks. There's no prior thought or planning put into this story. An idea popped into my head and I'm going to write it.

Disclaimer: The various anime's I use in this drabble series do not belong to me.

_Randomness At Its Best_

Chapter 1

Vending Machines

It was a normal day for Lelouch Lamperouge. He had decided to take some days off from his busy schedule of juggling the Black Knights and school. He figured, "I need a vacation. I'm dog tired!"

So he packed a bag and set off for the Ikebekuro district of Tokyo, the only place in the Tokyo Settlement where restrictions against elevens were semi-limited. He figured, "Why not see a bit of Japanese culture to strengthen my resolve?"

The whole thing seemed like a pretty good plan when he put those factors together in his mind, but the reality was that he had **no idea **of what he was really getting himself into. It's not like he had been to many districts in Tokyo besides the Shinjuku Ghetto and Saitama Ghetto.

Lelouch didn't leave a hint to anyone, not even C.C., of where he was going. Since this little adventure was **supposed to be a vacation**, he felt that the time would be better spent completely and utterly alone. He needed time to think and plot his next brilliant/diabolical schemes as Zero. He needed relaxation and peace.

There are a number of places that Lelouch could have gone to relax. A spa, or a beach somewhere off the coast of the mainland. Anywhere would have been suitable really.

But no, he decides he's going to go to a district of the Tokyo Settlement where the Japanese people are practically running wild.

Again, he really didn't know what he was getting himself into.

So Lelouch, unknowingly putting himself into danger, takes a monorail train to the district of Ikebekuro, glad to finally have a day to himself. Since he left his cell phone at home, he had been assured that there would be no distractions to draw him away from his precious and rare moments of free time. Oh no, he was **determined** to enjoy a day full of relaxation.

If only he'd known what was to come.

* * *

><p>In Ikebekuro<p>

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CRASH!"

Welcome to the Ikebekuro district of the Tokyo Settlement.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A demented information broker commonly known through the district as Izaya Orihara, was currently fleeing from an **extremely temperamental hothead **who had a keen ability for throwing vending machines across town in two seconds flat. Izaya didn't seem to be worried though, he knew how to handle himself in these types of situations he continuously found himself in. Furthermore, he enjoyed running through the town as his pursuer caused havoc throughout the district. The looks on the civilian faces were completely priceless.

You could say that Izaya Orihara is a psychopath with an obsession for seeing how people react. He usually calls it a general love for humans, but everyone else would simply say he's crazy…not to mention dangerous…

And unfortunately, devilishly handsome.

It truly was a crime for such a twisted madman to have the charisma that Izaya had and the looks to match. Oh yes, like our Lulu, Izaya had plenty of fan-girls chasing after him.

He can commonly be seen wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. His most iconic attire though, is his fur-lined dark brown jacket he always wears, even in the middle of summer.

And trailing after him, is the temperamental hot-head, Shizuo Heiwajima.

This guy is strong…we're talking **inhumanly** strong. He can throw vending machines, rip street signs from out of concrete, lift up heavy trucks after being run over by them, and survive getting shot multiple times. In other words, this guy is a blonde haired, bartender get-up wearing, superman. He's practically invincible.

This man is handsome in his own right, and has some fan-girls too, but the fact that his short temper causes him to act rather rude, well some fan-girls avoid him a bit. As stated before, he can commonly be seen wearing a bartender get-up, blue sunglasses, and he's usually smoking a cigarette if he's not throwing vending machines. He shouldn't do that though, smoking will eventually ruin his face.

In any case, the two were currently making a mad dash through the district and were heading straight for the train station.

You heard right folks. Right for the train station.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya called back, laughing amusedly as he dodged getting hit with a rather large stop sign. "Your aiming is worse than usual? Are you having a bad day? Old age bringing you down?"

"THOSE ARE WORDS OF A DEAD MAN!"

Shizuo ripped a lamppost from out of the ground and began to chase Izaya all over again. With a loud roar he surged forward and aimed the giant pole towards the top of Izaya's head.

Izaya sidestepped away from the giant pole before racing forward again, heading in the direction of Ikebekuro station. At that exact moment, a train was coming to a halt.

Yeah, talk about **incredibly** bad timing.

The automated doors of the train open and after a few other passengers step out, our protagonist, Lelouch Lamperouge, steps out from the train, an uncharacteristic smile on his face. He takes a deep breath of semi-fresh air and begins to make his way toward the district itself.

Unfortunately, Lelouch didn't get one moment to enjoy the change of scenery, because at that moment…

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lelouch blinked in confusion as he heard screams up ahead. The crowd cleared away and Izaya came forward, rushing toward Lelouch.

"What in the world…" Lelouch nearly shouted just as Izaya leaped over his head before jumping into the open train.

With an amused smile he pointed behind Lelouch. "You might want to step out of the way."

Our intellectual hero chose that second to have an extremely dumb moment.

"Why?"

Izaya's smile widened as he noted the shadow that was forming on the ground over Lelouch's head. "You're about to find out."

Lelouch began to turn around, thinking that the guy taking refuge in the train was just plain creepy…

And that was when the random vending machine hit him, smacking him at full force into the solid concrete ground.

A few seconds after the landing of the vending machine, Lelouch's arm could be seen trembling on the ground as the rest of him remained buried under the giant machine. The sight was ironically enough, comically gruesome.

"_All I wanted…was a little vacation…_"

He'd get a vacation alright. Yes, he'd get a deluxe suite at Raira Hospital, which happened to be very close by.

All the while, Izaya and Shizuo would continue to try and kill each other, completely unaware of their victims like any other day.

* * *

><p>AN: And that ends that, but maybe I'll put up another chapter for it. We'll see.


	2. Woes of a Violet Eyed Prince

A/N: Another random chapter for this story. After all, this story is randomness at its best.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Durarara are not mine. Wish they were though. It'd be nice.

Chapter 2

Woes of a Violet Eyed Prince

In Raira Hospital

Two hours later

"Enjoy your stay."

"_She's kidding, right_? _This is a hospital! Not a hotel. Good grief, just why am I fighting for these people? First I get hit with a vending machine and now this? All I wanted was a peaceful, restful, uneventful day! Is that too much to ask_?"

Lelouch Lamperouge, shifted in his hospital bed as he rolled his ever glowing violet eyes. All of his plans for a relaxing day had fallen flat before he could even soak up the new scenery around him. What's worse is that now he's going to be stuck in the hospital for the rest of the day and into the night.

"This was not what I had in mind," Lelouch muttered aloud, his head having been wrapped in bandages due to the cuts he received from the glass on the vending machine. It was a miracle that he didn't have a concussion or something worse. After all, Lelouch isn't what we call invincible by any means.

Sure, Lelouch has genius level intellect and charisma like no other. He's very persuasive even without his "gift". I mean, come on, how else do could a teenager with such frail physical prowess found a vigilante group that strikes fear into the hearts of Britannian's everywhere? These sort of things take an immeasurable amount of brain power.

However, one area where Lelouch Lamperouge severely lacks would be his physical stamina, which is why its surprising that he didn't get worse injuries from that massive vending machine that he never saw coming.

"_Just what was that madness anyway_?" he mused angrily.

Lelouch pondered, shifting again in his hospital bed. Well, if anything good came out of getting hit by a vending machine, it was that he could at least get some rest, even if it was in a hospital. Still, with his body screaming out in soreness, there was no way he'd be able to move much for the next week or two, which would hinder him considerably.

At any rate, he was going to have trouble regarding the Black Knights because of this little misadventure, and because he left his cell-phone at Ashford Academy, he had no way to contact anyone. That little factor was a disaster waiting to happen. He used his cell phone to keep in contact with the Black Knights and many of them, thanks to C.C.'s meddling, had gotten that phone number. One phone call from a Black Knight operative could ruin everything if Nunnally or Sayoko, or the worse case scenario, Milly, happened to answer it.

He could already see the madness unfolding.

"Dang it," he muttered. "How could I have been such an idiot?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ashford Academy<p>

"WHERE IS LELOUCH!"

Emerald green orbs glanced up from the array of paperwork that laid on the long ornate table as the disgruntled groans of Milly Ashford, President of the Ashford Private Academy's Student Council. She was pointedly staring straight at the owner of those emerald eyes.

"Well?"

Suzaku Kururugi, son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, shrugged. "How should I know Madame President, I hardly see him around anymore."

"Yeah," a blue haired boy named Rivalz perked up, "He's been skipping school a lot lately."

Milly rolled her sapphire blue eyes. "Honestly, you guys are no help."

A strawberry blonde haired girl with muted emerald green eyes giggled softly from the other end of the long table. "Knowing Lelouch he's probably off gambling somewhere. He never learns."

Kallen, a shy red headed girl, (as if), nodded in agreement. "He'll probably be back tomorrow."

"But I need him here now!" Milly exclaimed, waving her arms frantically at her sides. "You all know that Lelouch is the best at budgeting around here and if the Drama club doesn't get their funding I'll have to answer to grandpa again."

Suzaku set his gaze on the paperwork as he scratched his head of wavy brown hair. "We'll just have to manage without him."

The others agreed, beyond tired of Lelouch never being around to help out and getting credit for just about everything.

Milly however, let another long sigh as she sat down at the table. "Alright, but when he gets back I'm going to make him do something particularly embarrassing and post it on Youtube."

The others agreed that it was a sound plan.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Student Council Clubhouse<p>

"Sayoko, I'm worried."

The Japanese maid turned her amber eyes toward the young girl behind her. She was sitting in a wheelchair and her eyes were shut tight even though she was clearly awake…and concerned about something important.

"Why are you worried Miss Nunnally?" Sayoko asked, turning back to her work. She had been dusting off the bookshelves that were in the far corner of the living room.

"It's my brother," Nunnally replied, sighing as she did. "He's been out a lot lately. At first I thought it might just be a girlfriend, but now I'm thinking it's something else. I know he gambles sometimes, but he's not the type to do those sorts of things all of the time. I'm just worried that something else might be going on…" She paused, going over the facts she'd gathered in her mind. "…no I'm sure that something is else is going on with my brother."

Sayoko tensed slightly as she finished dusting the bookshelves. "Like what Miss Nunnally?"

Nunnally tensed within her chair. "I don't really know, but he's hiding something from me Sayoko. He's hiding something important."

"You should not worry so much Miss Nunnally," Sayoko told her, smiling as she did. "I'm sure that whatever it is it's nothing too serious. Maybe he's just worried about the future."

"Maybe…"

Silence hung in the room for a long while.

* * *

><p><em>~Nakura has responded to your message.<em>

Delicate pale fingers press the buttons on a cell phone. The message opens.

_Nakura: So, you wish to disappear as well?_

More buttons are pressed.

_Pizzaella_: _No. Not to disappear. I want to die. Plain and simple. The only reason I keep living is to eat pizza and to keep tabs on an idiot who pretends not to like me, but it's obvious that he does. _

_Nakura: Pizza and a guy, huh?_

_Pizzaella: You could say that. Circumstances don't allow for me to have what I really want. So I try to find some good within the bad I suppose. Maybe I'm an optimist. My desire to die remains though. Call it a wish that can never be granted._

_Nakura: Circumstances don't allow me to have what I really want either. That's why I wish to die as well._

_Pizzaella: And what is it that you want Nakura-kun?_

_Nakura: Love._

The fingers of the woman stop over the keys of the phone. For a moment she is stricken, as if reminded of a dark past.

_Pizzaella: Love?_

_Nakura: The woman I loved hooked up with my dad._

_Pizzaella: Did she now?_

_Nakura: Unfortunately, but what made it worse is that all my mom cared about was covering it up. She didn't want our neighbors to find out. She cared more about their opinion than me. To make things short…both of my parents betrayed me and the love of my life disserted me. _

There was another pause, but the woman was smiling now.

_Pizzaella: So you want to die because of that?_

_Nakura: In a word, yes._

The woman chuckled, amused by Nakura's response.

_Pizzaella: That's stupid. Compared to what I've been through, your little love sorrows are insignificant. You can get over lost love. Truth be told, love doesn't really get you far in the world anyway. Who needs it?_

_Nakura: Oh really? What happened to being an optimist?_

_Pizzaella: You won't understand. You can't. It's beyond what a feeble human mind can comprehend. Talk to me again when you have a real reason for dying._

_~Pizzaella has left the chat._

With a solemn laugh, the woman rises from the bed she was sitting on beforehand and closes her "borrowed" cell phone. After stretching a bit, she gracefully prances over to the window on the other side of the room. Peering out, she stares at the dimming blue sky. Soon the sun will begin to set and her roommate will return.

The sun shines in through the window slightly, catching the glow of her lime green locks of hair.

"Humans understand nothing," she muttered, her amber eyes dull with sadness.

* * *

><p>In the remnants of Shinjuku Ghetto<p>

"Well, I was not expecting that."

The sun shines down in the demolished ghetto. In the center of the rubble, a lone figure stands. His brownish black hair sways slightly in the wind as his maroon orbs stare at the screen of his Blackberry.

"An interesting prospect," he says, staring up at his office/apartment building, which happened to remain in tact after the disaster that Prince Clovis of the Britannian family had instigated. Most of the buildings around this lone figure were a disfigured and crumpled mess. Nearby, people lived in makeshift homes, but he would still be living in luxury.

Still, there was the possibility that the coming war between the Black Knights and the rulers of Area 11 might threaten his home and research. He simply couldn't have that.

Again the man stares at his Blackberry, a sinister smile on his face as he entered the apartment building. After trudging up the stairs two at a time, he ran into his apartment, shut the door, and immediately sat at his desk where his computer resided. Oh yes, he had some research to do on this Pizzaella person. He had assumed that the person he was talking to was a girl, but in this day and age you can never be too sure.

With some clicking, hacking, and scrolling, Izaya Orihara was able to find the identity of Pizzaella.

Or so he thought initially.

"So the phone is registered under Lelouch Lamperouge then?" Izaya mused, laughing as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Looks like I've got a guy on my hands this time, either that or he has a girlfriend that's using his phone. In either case, this is the only name accounted for." The information broker spins in his chair. "Oh, I wonder what information I can find."

In seconds Izaya is back on the ball, searching Lelouch Lamperouge on a Google search engine. From that multiple links pop up, but only one catches Izaya's attention.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now is that a surprise!" he exclaimed, enlarging the picture that was no on his screen. "That's the guy who got hit with Shizu-chan's vending machine. Well is that a coincidence or what?" Again the information broker spins in the chair. He spins over and over cackling like a mad hatter until he catches something else on the screen from the corner of his eye.

"Now what do we have here?"

Izaya clicks on a link on the screen entitled. "Lelouch Vi Britannia and Nunnally Vi Britannia reported dead. Killed in the conquest of Japan…"

The next webpage uploads quickly, revealing an article about the two deaths, but Izaya doesn't even glance at the article. No, almost immediately he spotted a second picture of Lelouch. He was younger of course, probably around ten, but it was clear that the two Lelouch's were identical.

Izaya quickly brought up the window for the other picture and placed both of them side by side so he could properly observe them. Same eyes, same raven locks, same stern expression, same look of utter contempt reflected in the eyes. Oh yeah, Izaya had made the connection that these two Lelouch's were the same person. There was really no way to doubt it.

Maroon eyes skimmed through the article. He caught onto three things in specific.

One: Lelouch was a prince from the royal Britannian family.

Two: Lelouch's mother, Imperial Empress Marianne was murdered when he was ten. The incident also left his younger sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia, blind and crippled.

Three: He and Nunnally were sent to Japan as hostages. They were under the care of the Kururugi household before Genbu Kururugi committed suicide. Sometime after that, the two were presumed dead for one reason or another.

Izaya went back to the other link that held the recent picture. It read Lelouch Lamperouge at Student Council Meeting. Ashford Academy.

"So why come to Ikebekuro Lelouch-kun?" Izaya wondered aloud, his eyes reflecting his amusement. He laughs, "Oh, I can see how this can get very exciting, especially since all the pieces of my plans are beginning to fall into place."

As you can see. Big problems are coming swiftly for our protagonist.

* * *

><p>AN: Thought I'd add another chapter. Though, this one isn't really humorous. Maybe I should have called it a humor mystery or something, or maybe a drama filled adventure? Oh well, this is a random story, so everything that happens in it is made up on the fly without any prior planning. If you like it, review it.


	3. Her Name is Gogo

A/N: I got to say. I really enjoy writing the story. It's like letting my imagination run wild! By the way, I'd like to thank my reviewers for their reviews. I got some excellent ideas from you guys too. Okay, let's rock and roll.

Disclaimer: Code Geass and Durarara are not mine.

Chapter 3

Her Name is Gogo. She is a Showgirl…Say What?

5:30 p.m.

The phone rings within a massive apartment. Said apartment is mostly empty except for a large white sofa, coffee table, recliner, and a T.V. The walls are painted in a teal blue color, giving off a somewhat relaxed vibe. The white marble floor glistens and the kitchen refrigerator is fully stocked with an assortment of goodies.

Laying on the sofa is a young man by the name of Christian Taylor. At the moment, the young blonde haired blue eyed man is trying to catch some sleep, but the shrill ringing of the phone is interrupting his peace.

"Gogo…" he murmurs, pulling a stuffed black pillow over his head to get away from the noise. "Would you please answer that."

The girl he refers to as Gogo stands in the kitchen, busily trying to finish the pot roast she was slaving over. Her curly light brown hair hangs in her eyes as she counts off the ingredients in her head.

"_I've put in the carrots, the roast, the beef bullion cubes, the onion, the potatoes…oh what's missing?_"

The phone rings again.

"Gogo!"

"Leave her alone Christian," a new voice chimes in. It belongs to a woman with short teal colored hair and grey eyes. "I'll answer it."

"Thanks Jun," Christian replies, falling asleep almost instantly as she picks up the phone from the receiver.

"Hello?"

The teal haired girl listens for a few moments before turning to the teenager in the kitchen. "Hey Gogo, this kid says he wants to talk to you."

Gogo's hazel gaze met her friend's. "Who is it?"

Jun shrugged. "Some guy named Mikado…."

"COUSIN MIKADO!"

Immediately Gogo races out of the kitchen, completely forgetting about the meal she was preparing as she eagerly reached for the phone. Jun gave it to her gratefully.

"Hello," Gogo answered, a bright smile on her cute face.

"Hey…uh….is this Gogo?"

Gogo giggles before answering, "Do you even have to ask? What's up cuz? I haven't seen you in so long. We totally have to catch up…"

"Actually that's kind of what I want to talk to you about," Mikado cut in. "See, I'm in Ikebekuro now and I…"

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

Christian raised his head from under the pillow in a drowsy daze. "Do you mind?"

"Shut up Christian," Gogo fired back, covering the receiver of the phone so Mikado wouldn't hear her. "Stop being such a butt."

Christian let out an exasperated sigh of defeat before laying his head back down.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Gogo asked her cousin.

"Sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing. Still, I was hoping to see you sometime soon."

"Oh, you bet squirt," Gogo beamed, her expression full of joy. "Though I'm sure you're probably taller than me by now. Hey, me and the band will be performing in town a week from now. We can meet up then if you want. You can bring Masaomi. I hear he lives in Ikebekuro as well."

"Sounds cool," Mikado replied. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too. So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Awesome," Gogo answered, now glowering because Christian had formed a mouth with his hand and was moving it up and down every time she spoke. "I've got to go now, but call me tomorrow okay."

"Sure."

And with that Gogo hung up before deviously smirking at Christian, who was about to have a **really** rude awakening.

_My name is Gogo Reyugamine and I'm sixteen years old._

Gogo jumped over the back of the couch and landed right on top of Christian's chest. The impact knocked the air out of the poor lad.

_My life wasn't always like this, and I'm glad for the change. Before, everything was crazy and my life was consumed with despair and guilt over past decisions._

"Gah! Gogo!" Christian exclaimed. "Get off!"

"Not gonna happen," Gogo replied, reaching toward the coffee table for the remote to the T.V.

_I live in an luxurious apartment in central Ikebekuro with my two best friends Jun and Christian. We're all part of a band called Sakura Slam. We've been performing together ever since I can remember, but only recently did a possibility of having a recording contract come about. For a while, the three of us had been living in and out of shelters up until…well, lets just say we're not what you call…model citizens._

Gogo flicks through channels, searching for something decent to watch as Christian continues to yell, but she's lost in her own world.

_Things are finally looking up now though. The band has a gig coming up really soon and now my cousin is back. I'll get to tease him and maybe even corrupt his innocent mind this time around. Then again, his purity is kind of refreshing compared to some of the people I've known throughout the years. Still, he's a bit too naïve for his own good, so I suppose a little corruption won't do much harm._

"Guess what Christian," Gogo says suddenly, interrupting his pleas for her to get off him. "My cousin is in Ikebekuro now."

"Really," Christian breathed, his sapphire gaze begging her again to get off him.

And again, she wasn't paying any attention. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in almost five years. He must have changed a little though. The Mikado I know would have never come to a big city like this on his own. Crazy people roam Ikebekuro Christian."

"That's…true," Christian replied, his face turning a vivid blue. "Gogo…"

"I guess being in Ikebekuro would be better than the other end of the Tokyo Settlement where the Britannians live," Gogo cut in before turning her gaze back on the now purple faced Christian. "Not that I mind you Christian…hey why is your face changing colors?"

"Can't…bre…bre….breathe!"

"Oh!" Gogo exclaimed, getting up quickly. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you say so?"

Christian glared at her as he tried to catch his breath. Gogo inwardly smirked as she outwardly faked innocence.

"Now Christian, you know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"Yeah, I know."

Gogo smiled before prancing back toward the kitchen. "I'm going to put the roast in the oven now alright."

"Right, right," Christian answered, laying his head back on his pillow. "Just don't burn it this time."

The hazel eyed teen rolled her eyes. "Now Christian, you know I never finished my Home Economics class. Cut me some slack."

There was silence as Gogo filled up half of the pot with water. After that, she quickly placed the roast into the preheated oven.

"Okay, that should take care of that," she said to herself, wiping the bit of sweat that had gathered on her forehead. With a smile she took off the cooking mittens she'd placed on her hands and closed the oven.

Silence rang supreme in the room again as Gogo began to clean the kitchen of the mess she had made, for a moment she wondered if Christian had fallen asleep.

But he hadn't.

"Tell me, Gogo, do you ever regret it?"

Gogo paused in rinsing her cutting board. "Regret what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

She did, but the subject wasn't something she wanted to speak with him about. Besides, what would talking do? She had made her decisions long ago and there was no turning back now.

"There's nothing to regret," she told him, lying through her teeth to save herself some trouble, "I'm happy with my life now. I'm happy being here with you and Jun."

The latter sentence was true, but that didn't mean that she had no regrets at all. No, she had plenty of those, but there was no way to change them.

_Last year, just before acquiring the money for the apartment, Jun, Christian, and I all dropped out of high school. My parents had been so upset with me. It was almost as if they hated me for what I'd done. They practically kicked me out of the house as soon as they found out._

_It wasn't long after that the money the three of us had saved started running out. We started living in and out of shelters, in boxes, in Ikebekuro Park…we even had to spend the night within the halls of a Britannian school._

_Eventually we became desperate and we started stealing._

_First it was convenient stores, then it was houses. Eventually, the three of us found a way to break in and hack into high-tech security places like banks and the highly dangerous systems of the Yakuza clans. _

_At times, fighting was inevitable, and in those fights we fought for our lives._

_We killed in order to save ourselves._

_And we won every battle that came our way._

_Even so, we paid a high price for all of our actions._

"Are you sure that you don't regret anything?" Christian asked.

Gogo shook her head. "I'm sure." With a flick of her wrists she turned off the faucet and wiped her hands off on a dish towel. "Now, I've got to run some errands in town. I should be back around nine. The roast may be cooking, but it won't be done until morning, so don't touch it okay. There's some leftover chicken alfredo in the fridge."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will," Gogo answered, racing to grab her denim jacket from off the recliner. "See ya!"

And in seconds she was gone. Another tough conversation had been effectively avoided.

* * *

><p>Within an apartment across the district<p>

"Celty! You've got another mission from Izaya."

Sitting on the couch watching recorded horror movies was a young woman, but this was no ordinary woman. Actually, she wasn't really ordinary by any means. She certainly wasn't human, but that was mainly due to the fact that this woman didn't necessarily have a head.

Yes, you heard me right. I'm not making this up.

Quickly she reaches into the pocket of her form fitting black body suit and retrieves what appears to be a PDA. In an instant she's typing furiously along the keys.

She shows the screen to the man before her. [_Again? Are you serious?_] She types something else. [_What does he want this time?_]

The man smiles as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He said he wants you to pick up someone from the back alleys behind that manga place downtown."

Celty presses her fingers along the keys again. [_Did he say why_?]

A shake of his head reveals the answer. "Nope. Not a word on why. Just that you needed to be there by eight o'clock.

The woman shrugs and types a quick response on her PDA. [_Fine. I'll do it, but he better start explaining these missions he continually sends me on. If the pay weren't so good I'd quit._]

The scientist before her laughs. "Well, that's Izaya for you. He's never one to explain anything."

If Celty had eyes to roll, she'd be rolling them right about now. Her roommate, Shinra Kishitani, a man she had known since he was a young boy, could be so goofy. Still, over the years, the two of them had gotten very close. They were certainly best friends, even though Shinra constantly rambled on and on about how he simple loved Celty. It was an obsession for him really and a weird one at that.

You can say it's a case of unrequited love.

But unrequited or not, Celty was not human. Throughout the Ikebekuro district of the Tokyo Settlement, she was known as either the Black Rider or the Headless Rider. She was a phantom that rode through town on a motorcycle that didn't make any kind of sound you'd expect a motorcycle. It didn't make any sound at all really, unless you count the fact that every once in a while it made a sound that resembled a horse neighing.

As for Shinra, he was a young man of about twenty-four. He wears glasses and a goofy grin and his hair is styled in a somewhat comical way. Usually, Shinra can be seen wearing a lab coat because he is an underground doctor. He's not licensed to be a doctor, but after being raised by a man that dissected things on a regular basis…you could say that Shinra learned plenty and knew his way around a scalpel.

I wouldn't recommend seeing him though, not unless you're desperate and want to avoid the law.

These two strange beings met long ago when Celty boarded a cruise line that was headed for Japan. Originally, this strange headless woman is from Ireland, a place where her kind only exist in legend.

Celty doesn't have memory of the past life she used to have though. She's always gone around headless, but there was a time when she did have a head. Somehow, it was taken away from her, thus the reason why she boarded that boat.

In a chance of fate, Shinra saw her that night on the boat and went straight to his father. The older man wasn't the type to scoff off myths and legends, and so he followed the youngster to the headless woman.

The two made a deal.

Twenty years later, Shinra and Celty are still together. Shinra runs his practice secretly and Celty rides through the city each night, running errands and looking for her lost head.

This was the daily routine for them, but a lot of things were about to change.

* * *

><p>In another apartment, somewhere in the district<p>

6:59 p.m.

The sun had fully set over the horizon. Out the window, a young man of about fourteen years of age could see the brightness of the full moon that was just beginning to illuminate the night. He smiled before turning his attention back to the monitor of his laptop. On the screen was a live blog post from a website that he was a member of.

Actually, he was the founder, but no one needed to know that.

_Taro Tanaka: So what else do you know about the Dollars?_

The boy taps his index finger impatiently on the mouse as he waits for a response.

_Kanra: I hear their a new color gang, accept without a color. It's like they're invisible or something. Kind of creepy if you ask me, especially since the gang is growing extremely fast. This town might start to get dangerous._

Dark grey orbs narrowed as long pale fingers began to dance across the keys.

_Taro Tanaka: Definitely sounds odd. Have there been any incidents involving them?_

_Kanra: As far as I know of no, accept that they tried attacking Shizuo Heiwajima and these kids. Sounded pretty bad._

_Taro Tanaka: None of that is true. I was there. I saw what went down. All of it was...a misunderstanding._

_Kanra: I do hear a lot of rumors though. Things about how the recent stabbings in town have to do with them. _

_Kanra: Some say their a secret branch of the Black Knights._

_Taro Tanaka: The Black Knights?_

_Kanra: Don't tell me you haven't heard of them!_

_Kanra: The Black Knights are a vigilante group. _

_Kanra: They're leader Zero killed the former viceroy and have waged attacks against Princess Cornelia!_

_Taro Tanaka: Princess Cornelia? From the royal Britannian family?_

_Kanra: Yeah, she and her younger sister Euphemia took over as vice and sub-viceroy. Cornelia is known for being a goddess in battle, but Zero and the Black Knights nearly obliterated her forces in Narita._

_Taro Tanaka: Narita, huh? I think I heard about that._

_~Setton has entered the chat_

_Setton: Hi there. What's up?_

_Taro Tanaka: Hey Setton._

_Taro Tanaka: We were just talking about the Dollars and how it's rumored that they're a secret segment of the Black Knights._

_Kanra: Some pretty scary stuff right! Our lives as we know it could be ending. What if some kind of war ends up getting started. I wouldn't want those knightmare frames storming through here._

_Setton: Knightmares?_

_Taro Tanaka: What on Earth are those?_

_Kanra: Where have you two been in the last ten years? You guys don't know anything that's going on!_

_Setton: I've been busy. There hasn't been much time to look at the news._

_Taro Tanaka: I'm new to the area. What do you expect Kanra?_

_Kanra: Hello, that's what the internet is for. You can't expect me to give you guys the details on everything._

_Setton: Whatever Kanra, in any case, there's bound to be trouble if random gangs are going around again. _

_Setton: We don't want another incident like the Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares._

_Kanra: Yeah, that was definitely a nasty fight._

_Taro Tanaka: Who and what?_

_Kanra: I've got one word for you. INTERNET!_

_Setton: They were color gangs Tarou. They've long since dissipated now, but at one time they nearly got into a gang war. _

_Setton: Since then though, things have died down for the most part. Just be careful._

_Taro Tanaka: Okay. I've got to go now. Thanks for filling me in guys._

_Setton: Later._

_Kanra: Adios machacho!_

_~Taro Tanaka has left the chat._

A couple of clicks later, the young man closes his laptop and stretches his arms above his head. Loudly he yawns before rising from his spot on the carpeted floor. It was time to make dinner.

* * *

><p>Raira Hospital<p>

7: 12 p.m.

"Just sign these your highness."

Lelouch Lamperouge rolled his eyes. "Thank you Nurse Haruna."

The nurse, her eyes tinged with red around the irises bows slightly as Lelouch signs the papers. Once done, she takes the clipboard from him and exits.

Our hero was now dressed in a black t-shirt, light blue jacket, dark denim jeans, and white tennis shoes. His body was still sore, but he could move enough to start making his way to the train station at least. He'd had enough of this 'vacation'.

Without a word he leaves his hospital room and walks down the hallway. He steps into an elevator that holds a few passengers, but he doesn't really notice them. Right now, our violet eyed prince is wondering what his sister and C.C. must be thinking right about now. He knew Nunnally would be worried, as she was every time he stayed out too late, but C.C. was a different matter. He didn't tell her where he was going, and though she was not prone to worry over him, she had a knack for becoming impatient and buying pizza after pizza with his credit card when she was annoyed with him.

Yeah, he was already in debt thanks to her eating habits.

"_I've got to get back quick_," he thought, practically sprinting out of the hospital as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Still, Lelouch was dreading returning to Ashford. Memories of a rain filled night were already flooding back into his mind.

* * *

><p>Back at the Academy<p>

"Are you sure that you're okay Shirley?"

Shirley blinked her muted emerald eyes before answering her roommate Sophie. "Yeah, I'm okay. Really."

It was a lie of course, but Shirley didn't want to burden Sophie with her sorrows or anyone else for that matter. For the whole week she had been giving as many smiles as possible, and avoiding Lelouch for fear that she'd spill her guts to him all over again.

Bad enough that she kissed Lelouch that night in the rain. She had cried and sobbed onto his chest, begging him to help her and to make miracles that he couldn't perform, the main one being to bring her father back from the dead.

Hesitantly Shirley brings her fingertips to her lips. Her gaze is narrowed on her bedspread as thoughts of her father fill her mind. She wondered how her mother was doing and considered leaving Ashford for the night and go home to comfort her, but she knew that doing so would only bring more sorrow for both of them.

The funeral was only twenty-four hours away.

Would she cry? Would she wail? Would she fall into Lelouch's arms again?

Would he even show up?

Shirley wasn't sure of any of these things and deep inside she felt that even thinking of Lelouch was wrong of her. She knew that seeking comfort from him…no using him to gain comfort as well as her deep desire to be with him was something truly deplorable.

No matter how much she tried to purge Lelouch from her mind, his face kept coming into view. His shocked expression when she told him that Zero had killed her father, his utter silence when she rushed into his arms, burying her face on his chest.

And then she had locked her sorrowful gaze with his astonished one. In seconds her lips were touching his. Lelouch's arms had snaked around her, holding her to him as tightly as he could without hurting her.

Sadly enough, Shirley wanted Lelouch to kiss her again. She wanted to relive that feeling over and over and over.

It made her angry that her father's death was practically taking a backseat to her lustful thoughts. Not only was it despicable, but it was just plain ridiculous. Could she not control herself?

With a sigh Shirley slammed her head back onto the pillows of her bed. She needed to sleep, but it was obvious that her thoughts were going to keep her up all night.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the end of the chapter. There wasn't much planning to this, but thanks to one of my reviewers I did get an idea.

In the Code Geass world, this story begins right after the Narita incident, and while this story started out comical, it's going to turn into a drama really fast. I can't help it, I'm just a drama based writer most of the time.

In Durarara, this story takes place with altered events of episode three. This is the day when Mikado meets Izaya and Shizuo. Yes I realize that I didn't really talk about that in Mikado's portion of the chapter, but…okay I have no explanation for that, but this story is supposed to be random, which means that it won't always make sense. (Also, the events of episode one and two accept for Mikado coming to Ikebekuro and going to Raira Academy did not happen.)

Also, I introduced a new character, Gogo Reyugamine. I created Gogo originally for my friend Cosmic Kiss's new story called The New Sailor Scouts, which is a Sailor Moon story. However, I just couldn't help using Gogo for this random story that popped into my head due to her last name and back story that I made up for her. What's worse is that she's still using this character, but all is good. We're both sharing this character basically.

Okay, that ends this chapter. If you like it review it.


End file.
